


The Trials and Triumphs of the Overlooked Dragonslayer

by 1thy_truth_is_won0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Barduil - Freeform, Big Bang Challenge, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thy_truth_is_won0/pseuds/1thy_truth_is_won0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prophecy made no mention of a savior for Lake Town, but one family readied for it. This is an account chronicling the life of Brynn of Dale, before her grand dragon slaying and its aftermath. And all its in-betweens such as marriage, raising a family and becoming Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A girl named Brynn

**Author's Note:**

> I want to acknowledge and thank Maggie Bourne and Jasmine T, the for beta'ing this at least halfway. And there is an artist Iza who did some art for it! It can be found at http://piyo-13.tumblr.com/
> 
> Warning: Very Bard heavy. Thranduil is coming later.

_The Lord of Silver Fountains, the King of Carven Stone, the King Beneath the Mountain, shall come into his own. And the bells shall ring in gladness, at the Mountain King's return, But all shall fail in sadness, and the Lake will shine and burn._

People had heard the prophecy of the returning King Under the Mountain, recited it, and made of songs of it. Everyone knew that silly prophecy.

“It is not a silly prophecy, girl,” her father, Gunnar, said after she made up her opinion about the old prediction. Her father was a solemn man; one many had said was prone to think of dark days and death. But he was her father and he was always truthful, and kept her and her mother safe. So she listened to him.

“Those are words that will be truth one day,” he explained, “The dwarves will come to take back the mountain, and they will wake the dragon. “

She remembered how her father resembled the sky before a storm, darken by grey clouds, and filled with warning, “Remember girl, the dragon will come and he’ll set fire to all here. And when that happens, be ready.”

“How? Am I to fight the dragon?” She asked.

“If it comes to that, you are from Girion’s line. And we are archers and inherited his unfinished work.”

Girion’s line did not only inherited his unfinished work and his shame (because it is shameful for a man to fail to kill a dragon all by himself), but another tool that managed to survive the fires.

The black arrow was recovered after the people of Dale escaped the fires- somehow a man of Girion’s company gave it to his widow just before he died from his injuries. The arrow, the very tool to end the unfinished work, and one chance of ensuring life, was kept safe in an unremarkable trunk, covered in burlap cloth. Her father had her see it once, and then closed it before her mother, Matilda, came back into the room.

Gunnar would take her have to out to the woods every morning, with a bow and arrows and practiced for the day when she might have to shoot down a dragon. Her mother approved the lessons, saying it was good for them to spend time together. It did take time whenever they went to the woodland area, getting there on boat as did everyone else living on the Large Lake. Sometimes, they would practice shooting by catching the fish or the birds in the sky with the arrows. Brynn did like it. And her father liked it too, but he kept reminding her why they were doing this.

“Remember that Girion struck the dragon; remember the spot under the wing where the scale is gone. Even if doesn’t happen in your lifetime, get your children ready.”

“So you want me to have children?”

“Just shoot the arrow girl.”

Father talked of the future doom, had her ready to face a dragon, but he did not live to see that day, for both he and her mother met their end earlier than they would have liked. She couldn’t recall that morning, but she remembered the night when Geir, her father’s deputy, came and told her that she was an orphan.

She would no longer be told of great scary tales from her severe father and never be hugged and kissed by her so slight but so strong mother. Their home had been warm and bright, beautiful in its place where she could see the sun meet the water. But she wasn’t sure if it was actually that way, or it was only because she wished to remember it so.

After her parents’ death, she was taken in by Missus Sigrid, a very kind woman whose own daughter was already grown and had her own household. She was not a wealthy woman but she did have connections that she used well to keep herself and Brynn comfortable.

Brynn was grateful to Missus Sigrid, and even came to love her. And their life together was a peaceful and useful one. They spent their days cleaning the small house, mending clothes that would worn by them. Missus had her read her letters and do her numbers, and cook stews and bake bread. Missus was patient with her in all her tasks. Sometimes Edda, Missus’ daughter, would come over and had Brynn learn making fish oil, which she hated.

There were no more archery lessons, but her father had taught her enough and she could take it from there. Missus assigned her chores to be done in the morning, so she would wake a bit earlier, get her chores done and then go to the woods with her bow and arrows for practice.

She had to be ready after all.

_ _ _

It was on one these morning excursions did Brynn met someone new. Well, that’s not entirely true, Brynn knew of him- the boy found in the lake and rescued by the fishermen. He was good for gossip since coming into town looking like a drown rat. No one knew anything about him.

Though, Brynn now knew that he had good reflexes. The arrow she shot hit the tree behind him, only missing his cheek by a few inches.

He ducked behind the tree and then shouted “Don’t shoot!”

“It was a warning shot. You were sneaking behind me.” Brynn explained, “That was a stupid thing to do.”

“How was I supposed to know that you were going to kill me?” he said from behind the tree.

“The fact that I had a bow should be reason enough for you to announce yourself instead of trying to sneak up on me.” Brynn answered.

“I wasn’t-I was just trying to not catch your attention.”

“You need to be quieter or just not do it.”

“Got it. Look, if I come out now, can you not shoot me?”

“I promise not to hurt you if you give me no reason to defend myself.”

“Fine. Coming out now.” He then did so, and Brynn got a better look of him.

He was not as tall as her but not at all short, sturdy in build, and fair skinned. He wore the rough spun shirt and breeches that were given to him by the couple who took him in. They also gave him a woolen cap that covered his hair that was either light brown or dark blonde. His green eyes still had some fear and caution in them, but were inquisitive.

“Wait,” he said, as if realizing something important, “I know you, you’re-“

“Brynn,” She finished for him.

He smiled, “Yes, you live with the lady. Pleased to meet you I’m-“

“Dagur.” Brynn said, feeling impatient, “I know who you are. What are you doing here?”

“I was just exploring,” he replied, “I wanted to see more of the woods.”

“And you thought to sneak up on someone armed with a bow?”

“I wasn’t trying to sneak up on you,” he insisted, “Why are you out here with that?”

“Hunting,” she said.

“Where’s your game?” he inquired, and Brynn got annoyed by this.

“There isn’t any. I was practicing,” she explained, and wished that she gotten a rabbit earlier so to be technically telling the truth.

“Fine, you’re hunting and I’m exploring,” Dagur said with that infuriating smile.

“Yes,” Brynn agreed. She wasn’t sure why.

“Maybe I can help you. I know how to hunt.” Dugur offered.

“Of course you do.” Brynn said.

“I do, but I was better with a spear.” Dagur defended, and she then noticed a faint accent in his voice.

Brynn thought about it; she had been doing this alone since she lost her family, and had gotten use to the solitude. But it could be tedious at times, and she could always use Dagur as target practice if he proved to be dangerous.

But she felt that was not possible as they started talking and he followed her around the forest’s edge. He joked about the whole thing and in the end he got her laugh over a bad word pun that years later, she cannot remember.

_ _ _

They didn’t spend all their time together. Only once in a while, whenever their trips to the woods would coincide. And as it turned out, he was good with a spear and they would hunt in truth. She watched as he whittled one from a yielding and thin branch, and then later used it to take down a rather large fish. As he made his spear, he talked all about an inlet he was at some time ago and how he was really enjoying Missus Lara’s cooking.

“Usually we just use a fishing rod,” she said as Dagur pulled out the fish from the spear. It was a curious spear he had. It was split from the top, creating three prongs which each tip sharpened and a pin at the end, and then bounded.

“We did too sometimes,” he said.

“Where are you from anyways?” She finally asked.

Dagur went quiet, which made Brynn regret asking, but he then he started to reply.

“South of Forochel, my village Apeli, was there.”

“You’re Lossadan?”

“We’re an offshoot, but yeah.” Dagur hooked the fish to the pole where he keeping his game.

“How did you end up here?”

“Long story short- my village got attacked, I was sold to some trading ship and then I was able to get passage to another ship and then more bad things happened, the ship was destroyed and I had to get out and then I almost drowned and rescued by Mister Jarl and his crew rescued me.”

“Bad things?” Brynn repeated.

“Yeah, its sort of ridiculous how much had happened. We could be all day with me just telling you about them.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

“No, not really.” Dagur said.

“Alright, then can you teach me how to fish?”

“Sure.”

_ _ _

Brynn was no stranger to hard training; she spent many a day perfecting her aim with her bow and had to being patient until hitting the target. She also had to work hard and be patient when hunting, but spear fishing was bloody exhausting. She had to hold the spear in the middle, keep her back to the sun, stay at the edge of the shore and thrown the spear in the water. And get nothing, and had to it again and again until she did catch a fish. It was days after her first lesson and it took thirty attempts until she finally speared a carp.

“At least Missus won’t have my ear for ‘wasting my time.’” Brynn said. Thank all the gods and stars for Missus’ pragmatic side.

“They tend to be forgiving when we bring food home,” Dagur said. “I mean Missus Lara finally relaxed and stopped thinking that I was going to run off. It only took me about a dozen batches of fish.”

“So Laketown is home now?”

“I don’t know. If there’s anyone left in Apeli, they probably joined other villages. I have no family. I mean I was thinking about, abut going back, to see it, but Mister Arni and Missus Lara have been kind. I think I can have a new home here.”

“Well, we're on a lake, so if you’re sick of it, you can just sail away. Just say goodbye beforehand.”

“Alright.”

So Dagur stayed with Mister Arni and Missus Lara at Old Wharf. Brynn and he continued to go out sometimes into the woods. After he taught her how to spear fish and set traps for rabbits, she taught him how to shoot arrows.

“You have to concentrate.” Brynn told him after one day when he missed the target by three inches, again, after a month of practice.

“Easy for you to say, you’re like those elven guards.” Dagur complained.

“Not easy for me. That was practice, lots of practice. Now practice.” She said as she corrected his position again and had him balance his arrow.

Dagur huff an annoyed breath and readied his bow. He directed the arrow to the target, a mark scratched into a tree. He then let go.

The arrow missed the target by an inch.

“Better,” said Brynn, “Now get it and try again.”

_ _ _

Years went by and Brynn became as Missus Sigrid said ‘a young lady.’ She grew tall, her wild thick curls were able to hold together in a braid, and apparently she could enchant any man with her lovely grey eyes. And thanks to Missus’ teaching, she could keep an orderly home and even had a head for business.

She could also shoot a fly a hundred yards away, but Brynn kept that particular talent quiet.

When Brynn come into age, quite a few suitors came courting. Missus Sigrid encouraged it, and studied at each man with a careful eye as to who would suit her ward best.

“Why not dear Tommis? He is a wonderful lute player.” Missus said one time after tea. 

“How does that qualify him for marriage?” Brynn asked as she cleaned up the table.

“Well, he has a good position at the hall, steady pay and too popular to ever be let go, and he has such good friendly nature, it would do you good to have such company.”

“For a friend, to be lightly pushed every so often,” Brynn countered, “But not every day, I might resent him later.”

No, she would not have Tommis the lute player.

Then there was Richard the bowman, a man who was about ten years her senior and a respected deputy of Gier’s.

“He is a very sensible man, just a bit older than you.” Missus reasoned, because Richard was a good man, “You have such a maturity that he likes, and well, he knew and respected your father.”

But she would not have Richard of the archer’s company, or Donnel the fish merchant, or Colin from the Master’s Council hall, or any man who came courting. She like some of them, even had respect for them, but there was something rather odd with whole thing. And she couldn’t fully figure it out but it all had to do with the fact they all worked for the Master.

In fact, they all came to her when he practically announced her coming of age to entire town.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Alfrid, a sniveling boy who practically held the Master’s tail’s end, asked her to the year’s end feast. When she said no, he glared at her, and then she saw him scurry off to the Master’s house.

Instead, she went with Dagur, the young bargeman.

_ _ _

Over the years, Dagur remained her friend. And while she did not pay much mind to any of her suitors, she was still attentive to Dagur.

Dagur grew taller as well. He had grown taller than her, frustratingly taller than her, and stronger with broad shoulders. He used that strength to take up barrels and sacks onto the barge. He took over the job from Mrs. Lara’s brother after his back gave out and couldn’t do it anymore.

“So how is it?” Brynn asked after his first day.

“It was good, I was able to see the mountain,” Dagur replied, “And I caught some fish while waiting for the barrels. So, where were you?”

“Missus needed me to make fish oil. It took all day.” Brynn’s hand still felt clammy from the chore

“Oh, you’re goin’ to sell it?”

“Wednesday for Market’s day.”

“Right, I’ll be there.”

“Be sure to buy the oil.”

He nodded and then lifted up a particular heavy sack of his fish, and Brynn hoped that he wouldn’t noticed that she was staring at him and she felt her face warmed up and the rest of her tingling.

Dagur bought three jars of the stuff on Wednesday, as promised. And she knew that he did not like fish oil. He also asked if she was planning to go out to the woods later, since he was scheduled to out to Greenwood’s bay after. She told him no, that she had to help Missus and Edda do the laundry and do the accounting from the sales.

“Oh,” he said, a bit disappointed.

“I know I’ve been busy, but you can practice on your own. I’ll be free up after the season’s end and then I join you, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay.” He said, and then smiled. “Thanks Brynn.”

The whole thing felt odd, but she supposed it was the fact that they were closest of friends and Dagur never thought that growing up and getting an occupation meant that their hours would no longer be their own and less time spent together. And she missed him too.

She told him as much when he dropped off a package of tea leaves from Mrs. Lara to Missus Sigrid one afternoon, just as when the season was about to end and her own time would be freed up. And when said it, that daft grin of his somehow become wider.

And why was she smiling because he was smiling?

And then every time she was able to go out to the woods, Dagur was there with his bow and his spear. While she was happy to return to their outings, it confused her that she was seeing him more, and she chalked it up to having her friend back. And as she was starting to receive suitors, she noticed that he was upset. It was only after she started to complain about the courting men and how she did not want any of them, did Dagur seem to be happy. She then noticed that their trips coincided more and more, and until she was sure that Dagur only came out so to be with her.

Finally, after a day of him hovering over her, she asked, “Dagur, you have been odd all day. What is going on?”

“Well, Brynn… We are friends and I do like you-“

“Yes, I like you.”

“I like you a lot, Brynn, more than a lot and I-“ Dagur then huffed, “Spirits, alright, I’m going to do something, just tell me if you don’t like it.”

Brynn had no idea what he was on about and going to demand what he meant and just tell her what was it he was going to do that she might like so she can tell him if she wouldn’t like-

And he pressed his lips to her and a soft smack was heard from the whole movement. It was during the middle of it that she realized that Dagur just kissed her.

“If you don’t like it, can you give me a head start before you start chasing me?”

Brynn did no such thing. She kissed him back.

 

_ _ _

 

Brynn knew she would marry Dagur. When he smiled at her, she felt happier and would smile back. Mrs. Sigrid would never approve of him because despite of his steady work as a bargeman, he barely had anything.

She said as much when Brynn told her that they were marrying.

“Brynn! You lost all sense! Dagur! Really?!”

“You said it was my choice, Missus,” Brynn said, “I choose Dagur.”

“I was hoping you would make a sensible choice, not throw your life away for a pretty face.”

“Thank you for having such a low opinion of me.” Brynn said, “What's so wrong with him?”

While it was true she did found herself lose sense thinking about his curls, which were the color of bronze and his straight white teeth or blue eyes that shone. And of course, his lovely daft smile. But his smile was open and honest, and his eyes shine shone because he had such a good heart, and she only noticed his curls because they bounced when he laughed.  

Brynn wanted to have a home with him. She knew that he would stand by her, that he would care for her and their children if they were to have any.

She just needed to convince Missus of that.

“He’s a thief, girl.”

That proved to be difficult.

“No, he’s a smuggler. And he only did that sometimes.”

And then there was the fact that Missus grew to distrust him over the months. It didn’t help when he got himself arrested by the elves. But that was a misunderstanding and his work was about giving medicine and food. But Missus was convinced that he stole the clothes off the elves’ back as well as their gold.

“What do you expect? That I should be dancing that you are going to join yourself to that boy? He lives at the gutter. In _Old Wharf_.”

“And we live in Pillers, it won’t be much of a change for me.”

Brynn soon decided to give up to convince Missus and went ahead to plan for her wedding. Missus did manage to calm down after having Edda come and talk to her.

“She says she will come to your wedding if she is allowed to make the cake,” Edda said.

“Fine.”

It would not be a grand affair, which was good since she not for grand affairs, but a simple and quick ceremony once they had the license approved.  Except the license was not approved.

They planned it so carefully; making everything was cleared for the marriage. But when they went to get the license, the notary did not sign it. He apologized and said there was little he could do.

Dagur asked on why. According to some new regulations, Dagur could not be approved because of he was only a resident of Lake-town for six years. He would need to have lived at the town for an additional ten years and be considered for citizenship.  

“And then there was that business with the elves. That was the main thing,” said the notable.

“That was a misunderstanding,” Dagur said, “The elves are fine with me. If they weren’t they wouldn’t let me work.”

“Still, there are many things said about you boy. If you want, take it up with the council.”

At least they finally had gotten Missus to see things their way.

“I still don’t like it,” she said after all the business at the registry, “But to ruin a wedding. That is uncalled for. I never should have listened to the Master. Spreading all those nasty rumors.”

“What rumors?”

“Well, everything I repeated these last few weeks,” Missus said with a remorseful face.

It was then Brynn realized that the Master believed he had a say in her future. And that he wanted her to under his influence, so all those good men and not-so good men had been sent by him. But she wasn’t sure why.

Brynn needed answers and decided it was time to pay a nightly visit to the Master. It was dramatic, but she did not want no one else between her and him, and whatever to avoid Alfrid the lapdog was always a good point.

And so she faced the Master in his sleeping robes, and started to state her case.

“Dear stars, are you mad?” He exclaimed.

“I am sorry for the intrusion sir, but I have a complaint.” She started, “I was supposed to be married last Thursday, and a cake was wasted.”

“Shame, Sigrid’s cake should never be wasted. And neither should her goodwill.”

“Her goodwill will be fine. I want to know why I was unable to marry.”

“You’re with that bargeman, correct? Well, his previous crimes have made ineligible to go through the usual way for the marriage.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, and then there’s his past before coming to Esgaroth. There are many rumors, and all are not good.”

“Yes, I have heard them. I also know the truth. And the truth is that his past has nothing to do with his life now.”

“You may believe that my dear, but it would be a good idea to call the whole thing off.”

“Do you honestly believe I would do that?”

The Master seemed to think about it, and took into account that Brynn broke into his home. He almost looked sheepish, if a man devoted to politics could look sheepish.

“Is there a reason why you believe that you have a say in my life?” Brynn asked.

“You know,” he began, “Your father was a valuable asset for me. We never saw eye to eye but he did do his job, it was a shame when he died.”

“What you on about?”

“Your family is from Girion’s line, and that man died failing to kill a dragon.”

_Here we go_ , Brynn thought in exasperation.

“But as much we all know that, we also know that he was one man against a dragon and because of him, many were able to escape. How quickly people can change their minds on a story, on a family. And that family could rise to power here,” the Master said.

Brynn the realized what he was talking, “And take away your power.”

“Yes. But I can do something about it- To have your family to be my allies instead of rivals. It was fortunate that your father was an unambitious man.”

“So you had my father work as your bowman, and you want me to marry one of your men?”

“I simply encouraged them. Besides, they are good men. I was certain you would go for Richard.”

“You also sent Alfrid,” Brynn argued.

“He’s very loyal to me,” he explained, “Besides, the lad is sweet on you; there was no harm in it.”

“Well, I already chose Dagur.”

“I really wish you would reconsider.”

Brynn quenched down her frustration from the Master’s scheming talk, “It does not explain why you’re trying to drive Dagur away? What’s wrong with him? You even had Missus Sigrid set against him.”

“Your sweetheart is an outsider, and his goal seems to be to always be an outsider. I would feel more secure if you were to marry someone who is loyal.”

“Too late,” Brynn revealed, “I’m his wife.”

“How is that?” The Master said in befuddlement, “The registry is under my control.”

“You’re forgetting that the elves have their own magistrates and their laws and notaries are completely compatible with our own. We were married yesterday.”

“Well pooh. I’m guessing they forgiven him. So what do you need me for?”

Brynn took out the license and set it on the table before him, “We still need your signature, just to be thorough.”

“And I will do this for what reason?”

“We can just leave and not bother with all of this.” Brynn said, “Who knows, it might prove to be good for you not having me hanging over your head.”

The Master started to glare at her, trying to get her to call off the bluff. She only glared back.

She knew she won when the Master reached for a quill and the inkwell, “Very well. I know when to end something. It wouldn’t do for the line of Girion running off somewhere.”

The Master wrote his fancy signature, “I will say this- You have broken Alfrid’s heart.”

“No I haven’t,” she said, “Just bruised his ego and you hardly care about that.”

“True, but I am disappointed. The plan was very simple and I was sure it worked,” he said.

“And then you tried to stop my wedding,” Brynn said.

“A little discouragement,” he said, “You can’t blame me for trying one last attempt.” He then stamped the license, “I do hope it works well for you.”

“You have my thanks,” Brynn said as she pocketed the license. “I’ll leave the usual way. Oh, revoke that new regulation, it won’t get you any gain.”

She had won, and defied the Master’s plans for her, and he would remember her for it.

_ _ _

The second wedding commenced without trouble. After the vows, and the small dinner, Brynn and Dagur went onto his barge and left for two days to go hunting. When they came back, it was time to start again. They already had a house in Old Wharf, the same house that Dagur was taken and raised in. Mister Arni gave it to them, while he went to live his nephew, something he had been meaning to do ever since Missus Lara passed away.

It was old and needed care, like many homes in Lake-town, but it was theirs. Dagur kept his work with the barge and Brynn would help him, as well as help Missus at Market. It was hard work every day, but that was always the case, and she had Dagur everyday instead of only once in a while.

She had forgotten about the Master, his schemes and her family legacy almost altogether.

Children soon followed. Bain was first, coming into the world when a winter night storm blustered outside. She held him close to her and Dagur. His little head had dark curls and newborn blue eyes changed to a clear green.  She said that he will grow as strong and handsome as his father, and Dagur said he will probably be as brave and clever like her.

It was barely a year later and Sigrid come to them on a crisp autumn morning. She was shown to be adaptive to her new life outside, as she knew exactly what to do as her mother held to her chest. Their girl was quiet, and had her father’s green eyes and blonde curls, as she said as he came inside from a long day of work and held their girl. He said that she had her smile.

Tilda came last, a surprise after Bain and Sigrid were older and learning their letters. She came on a spring afternoon, as a light rain had ended. Missus proclaimed that she was the quickest to smile and laugh. They agreed as Tilda amused herself with her grasping fingers.

Brynn fancied herself a grounded person, understanding that good things and bad things can always happen and one can only get by as best as they can. Still, she was very happy with her little family.

And so she never realized that it could it end so quickly and so cruelly.

_ _ _

Dagur was killed by the spiders they said, he fought bravely they said and he died saving them they said. He was still dead. She held her children close as she told them. She held her children as they cried- Bain and Sigrid were heartbroken and little Tilda was confused and scared that her father coming back. 

The funeral was held a day later. Dagur was prepared and placed in the burial boat that was promptly set on fire once it set off far on the lake. Sigrid had Bain and little Tilda gathered kingsfoil and they threw it into the water and the tiny blossoms followed the boat.

“Goodbye m’boy,” murmured Arni as the boat got farther away until it was a tiny dot of light.

“Mum,” Sigrid tugged at her jacket sleeve, “Is Da going to his gods or ours?”

“Or will he turn into the wind and fly to the moon?” Bain asked.

Brynn never gave much thought to ways of gods and realms above their own (only prophecies). Dagur would tell her of his spirits of seals, bears and fish and how they would choose which souls they will gain in the next life. And the story of how great men would become wind and carry on bringing in good fortune. But she wasn’t sure if it applied here in Esgaroth, where they tell about how Eru looks after the ones who no longer lived.

“Wherever he is my little love, he will fine,” Brynn replied, “Your da was always able to be happy anywhere. And we’ll get to him when its time.”

Sigrid sniffed and shredded more tears, and hugged her mother tighter. Bain joined her and Tilda fussed in Missus’ arm until she was handed over to Brynn. And she then embraced all her children.

Brynn wondered if Dagur missed them as well, or if he was busy making wherever he was now his new home.

_ _ _

 

Brynn missed her man, loved him still and almost hated him for leaving her when he promised that they will be together to the end of time. Of course, she knew that was impossible but she was expecting at least when they were old and grey with many grandchildren. She forced herself to make her grief short because she had her children to consider.  

“So what will you do now?” Edda asked after she spent the night with them, as Brynn cried out of her grief.

“I get to work,” Brynn said and got out her long coat.

“Work where?” Edda asked, “You mean the Market?”

“When I have the time, the rest will be for the barge.”

Edda then looked like Missus when propriety was being thrown away, “Brynn, I know that you wish to provide for your children-“

“Dagur had trained me, and only me,” Brynn said, “I can takeover.”

“I know Dagur had no one to replace him, but-“

“Edda, please don’t tell me that I shouldn’t do it because its not done. That is a colossally stupid reason and you are not stupid.”

“And you are sure can do it?” Edda asked.

“I am, the barge is ours, and Dagur and I have been up down the Long Lake, and the Forest River and even the Long Marshes and dealt with all of their problems.”

“And the children?”

“Can I throw myself upon your charity?” Brynn asked rather sardonically because Edda and Missus had been helping with the children this whole time.

“Just making sure that you thought it out,” Edda said.

“Thank you.”

“Just provide food for their portions when they stay over.”

And so Brynn become the bargeman, sailing the barge to and from Greenwood and Lake-town and hauling barrels. And Edda’s predication was correct when people found it odd. It was no matter to her, only to keep her children fed. It was good that the elves of Greenwood and the other small settlements were used to her presence by her previous dealings with Dagur. She had to get to use to defending herself from robbers and evil men. She brought her bow and took a knife. She made herself dangerous for evil men to cross.

But while she prepared the dangers that a lone woman would face traveling across the waters, she was caught unawares by another danger coming from her home. Once realized, she was rather angry with herself for being so blind.

The danger finally came to her attention when a fine almost took the barge. She had to sell a silver pot to cover the expenses. The whole time she was confused as to why this happened, and asked on how this happened. The man said it was a regulation, one that passed while she was out, about how the boats must be licensed in addition to their owners to be censored and it came to their knowledge, Brynn owed them a year’s worth.

Brynn was fortunate to require the very valuable silver pot that they accepted. She then marched to the registry and asked one what she needed to do to be licensed bargeman. The man, Rymond, there gave her a paper which she had to sign and he stamped.

Alfrid, once a sniveling boy was now a sniveling man, turned up then and asked what was going on.

“Just issuing a license. Another overdue one,” said Mister Raymond, “Almost done.”

“Let me look at it,” Alfrid took the license before he was even given permission or denial. He then declared, “I am sorry miss, but I do not believe we can go through with this in good conscience.”

“I have doing this work for a year now,” Brynn said, “There had been no problems until now.”

“She seems to fulfill the requirements. She was trained by the previous bargeman and she did pay the fine,” Master Raymond said.

“Going on frivolous trips with her man cannot be considered training,” Alfrid said.

“If you want, I can go get some witnesses that tell you my husband had me work on those trips, it was as good as any apprenticeship,” she said.

“Your husband should’ve gotten a proper apprentice or at least applied for one,” Alfrid argued.

“Sir, this is a special case, but she had worked on the barge for a year,” Raymond said. “She has done good work so far.”

“We cannot make allowances.” Alfrid said.

“But you have made allowances,” Brynn said, “There had been many fishermen and the like that never had to be licensed until today, I imagined. They all had to be fined and all had to apply. Why am I so different?”

Alfrid was trapped, because he was easily caught. And with a purplish red face he said, “Despite your lack of training, we will place you on probation. Don’t mess and then take a test after its end and you’ll be licensed.”

He then took the license away and ordered Raymond to draw up different papers for her ‘temporary’ position. And she signed that and it was stamped.

And she went back to work.

_ _ _

“No.”

“No what?”

“No, you are not going to confront the Master.”

“Edda, I’m not going to have a knife at his throat. I’m just having a little talk with him-“

“That may have worked in the past, but it won’t now.”

Brynn scowled at Edda, who only looked at her with all the stern calmness of the more sensible person. Brynn hated it- it dampened her more reckless plans. Her plot to meet the Master in the dark of night was a foolhardy idea of a young newlywed who more than sure that it would work in its audacity, but it would not work now. To be honest, it was more to see the Master to sputter at her breaking in his home twice.

“So what can I do?” Brynn asked.

“Lay low and when its over, get the license and get by,” Edda replied as if it was that simple.

“Edda, they were going to take my boat. I was singled out,” Brynn said, “For whatever reason, I have been singled out and it won’t go away anytime soon.”

“Then wait for an opportunity,” Edda said.

“And what does that look?”

“Whatever that’ll get the probation shortened and you licensed.”

Brynn agreed to Edda’s reasoning and waited for the opportunity. It finally came when an elf merchant asked about her not being able to work past nightfall. And she told him of the probation and its restrictions. The elf, Nengelon, put a complaint to Lake-town. After all, a woman who had worked alongside the former bargeman, had worked an untroubled amount of time in that work, being put on probation? Brynn then applied for her license and this time, she got it.

She had to pay twice the amount of the fee. And she remembered the Master’s words from that night and wondered how did a man who would lose a game gracefully would be this spiteful?

_ _ _

Now the smuggling was always a side business, which was dealt infrequently and in small jobs. The highest job Dagur ever done was the packet of medicine he had gotten for some other children before they wed. Brynn herself didn’t partake of it during her first year nor did she pull any jobs during her probation. In fact she never thought she would in that field unless things became dire.

Well, things become dire. For the whole town in fact. Things have always been dilapidated and hard times have been had by all. It soon became obvious that their only lifeblood, what kept everything afloat, was the dealings with Elvenking of Greenwood. The tolls and the Market still were able to run, but it was slow.

Then a sickness came and it took the town like an invading horde. Brynn was able to get medicine for herself and her children, but she couldn’t turn away when everyone else was ailing. So she went out and found the medicine, put it the empty barrels and passed it out to whoever needed it.

She soon found herself in jail after it was done. She wasn’t licensed to be an apothecary. She later paid the fine, and then continued her business. And learned how many coins each man from tolls, the registry and everyone else would like to be turned the other way.

To be honest, she lost money on the whole endeavor, but she hardly cared when none of her people died.

_ _ _

Brynn continued her business, and made sure her people had what they need- food, furs, rare wood, tools, even weapons (how she had gotten into that was an interesting story). And since she had to deal with secrets, she came upon one that bode ill for everyone- they could no longer depend on the Master to do his job.

The Master was always a greedy conniving bastard but he had some sense. Over the years however, he rarely left his house due the gout and the longer he was housebound, the longer he lost his sense. It was being overridden by greed and his need to stay in power.  The little schemes that were little more than games were becoming petty and reckless, like a child who flipped the board when he wasn’t winning. The regulations were becoming ridiculous, and everywhere was corruption (even her contacts shook their heads at the behavior of the government. They were pirates.)

It didn’t help that Alfrid was there at his side at all times. Alfrid seem to rise as the Master’s deputy and full time servant. The snake whispered in the old man’s ear of the rumors of uprisings and feeding into his paranoia. And for some reason, she was the center of the rebel talk.

“Well you do talk about how things have gone to seed,” Missus said as she sewed a cap for Bain as Brynn vent about the whole bad situation with her and Edda.

“That’s because it’s the truth. We’re struggling out here and the Master is stuck in his tower with his gold and food.”

Missus only shrugged in agreement.

“Still, you need to be careful in your dealings with the Master.” Edda said.

“What dealings? The only dealings I have are the bribes I give to his men.” Brynn argued.

“Yes, men who hold you in high regard,” Missus said, “They may work for him out of obligation but you’re the one who brought in the medicine that help their families and bread that fill their bellies.”

“So what should I do? Submit to his schemes?” Brynn asked.

“No, fight with your own scheming,” Edda joined in, “Remind him, through that odious deputy of his, that your services are needed.  Townspeople fed and safe are a content people who will find no reason to go against him.”

“So I am to help with his corruptions? Let him squander our provisions and squeeze the rest out of us?”

“If you want the little security we have to go up on flames, yes,” Edda said, “There is one thing we can be assured of- he is old fat man who is decaying. He will be gone sooner or later.”

“And then we’ll have to contend with Alfrid,” Brynn said.

“Then we’ll find someone to replace him,” Missus said.

“We?” Brynn asked, “As if we can do that.”

The talk then ended when Sigrid came in.

“Ma, Tilda ripped her dress again,” her elder girl said.

“Bring her in and we’ll stitch it up.” Brynn said.

_ _ _

During all this, her children grew. Bain become determine and solemn, Sigrid comforting and clever and Tilda ever cheerful and loving. All her children still had the hopeful shine in their eyes and thanks to her vigilance, their cheeks were still plump and never knew hunger. But they knew fear. And they knew loss and they knew of their inheritance of the unfinished work. But Brynn didn’t tell them of the surviving black arrow.

She did tell them of the scale that was loosened by Girion, and how he stood his ground until his death.

“But what can we do?” Bain asked.

“Well, find weak spot and then kill the beast. If it doesn’t happen in your lifetime, then make sure someone else knows,” Brynn said.

“What if it happens now?” Bain asked.

“Then I’ll kill it,” she promised.

Preparing her children for a foretold dragon attack proved to be difficult, as things become more ridiculous with ones in power in Lake-town. The Master employed spies to watch her. Brynn decided to laugh about it, because she had to learn how to sneak whatever she was hired to get in. Soon, it didn’t matter if there was a whole network on mission on her, Brynn could smuggle in a whole bag of forged weapons under a boat.

Still, it was aggravating to see the guard searching her home before she went to work.

“So what is it this time?” Brynn asked Richard when he was at her door and his men were putting back a table. “Has the Master’s gout acted up? He seems to make himself known whenever he’s inconvenience.”

“Don’t start Brynn,” Richard said.

“Start what? I try to make a living and he goes and cause a ruckus in my home,” Brynn said, “I wonder what would’ve happen if my children had been here.”

“There had been sightings, strangers in town and he simply wants to make the town safe.”

“That is not true and you know it.”

“Alfrid has been whispering in his ear and some of the council had been very hard on him,” Richard explained, “Be glad I was able to get this assignment. We’ll be leaving soon.”

“Why thank the stars for that,” Brynn said, “Really, every year he gets stupider and greedier. And goes after me more.”

“And there’s the other reason as to why I’m here. I may have a remedy for you.”

“And what is this remedy?” Brynn said as Richard’s men looked under a cupboard. And then started to put the cups back in it.

“Bain is nearing manhood. I can recruit him to my company.” Richard said with the all the gravitas of great plot discovered.

“Bain is still a boy,” Brynn said.

“In a few years he won’t be,” Richard said.

“The Master would allow this?” Brynn asked, “And would it be a good thing if he does?”

“I’ll bribe him,” Richard said, “And we’re always out of town, so he’ll be out of any plots. And your boy will have steady work.”

Brynn went over the offer in her mind; Richard was a man locked to his duty and followed his orders, but was an honorable man. Having Bain in the archery company might prove useful…

“I will consider it.” She said finally.

“Then we’ll wait when Bain gets older,” Richard said.

“You can ask him, and it will be his decision, so no promises,” she then said.

“Very well,” Richard said, “And with that, I’ll take my men.”

Richard called over the rest of the archers, and they all came out.

“Missus,” one young bowman handed over a broken plate, “It slipped out my hands, please forgive me.”

Brynn took the pieces, “Just throw it out on one of the rubbish heaps.”

After all that, Brynn thought the fact that her home was searched in addition of Richard’s remedy. Though she never had to fear the archers, who had respect for her father, she knew this would happen again and the next time Richard might not be there to take the task. Her home had few secrets in it, with her trade mostly elsewhere, but there was one thing she did not want the Master to find.

So she took out the rare arrow and hung it from the ceiling, held by robe and nail. It was now their spice rack. Hopefully, having the arrow hidden it in plain sight would save it. Also, it made a good spice rack.

The children came back from Missus’ once she was done and it was time for supper.

“Get clean up,” Brynn ordered her children as they entered, after smelling the stew, “Sigrid, get your sister and set the table.”

“Yes Mum,” Sigrid replied.

“Go on,” Brynn said to Bain, “Serve the stew.”

“Yes Mum.”

_ _ _


	2. Merchants from the Blue Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line of Girion finishes what was started long ago.

Before Brynn could even believe it, Bain reached his fifteenth year, and Sigrid was fourteen and Tilda was ten. Dagur had been gone for years and she had to face increasingly idiotic schemes of the Master on her own for all this time.

And then her life changed once again. She was out near the river, waiting for the barrels to come downstream.  For some reason, it took longer than it usually did. So Brynn took her bow and arrow, and went hunting. And when she came back, she saw fourteen figures near her barge. She moved quietly among the rocks, and spied upon them. They came with the barrels, bedraggled and wet. And they all had beards and very short.

 _Dwarves_? Brynn thought _, Dwarves were here, close to the Lonely Mountain_.

Brynn aimed her bow low but it was readied all the same, and spied one of them alone, a fair one. He then looked up and become quite afraid at the sight of her. Another one, a burly dwarf man, then came at her with a thick broken branch and a mean glare as his defense. She let go of her arrow and it hit the branch, breaking it in half.

By the corner of her eye, she saw another one about to throw a rock at her. She shot another arrow and knocked the rock out of his hand.

The dwarves were halved by shocked and anger, and Brynn decided to stop the attack, it went on long enough.

“You have two choices,” Brynn said, “Continue and be shot dead or tell me what is going on.”

One dwarf stepped forward, an elderly fellow she judged by his wrinkle face and white beard, and said, “Apologies, we are travelers and we’ve met with some misfortune.”

“Is that so?” Brynn queried, the old dwarf sounded like a politician.

“Yes, and if I may ask, does that barge belong to you?” The old dwarf pointed to her property.

“It is,” Brynn answered.

“Ah, then is it by any chance for hire? We are in need of transportation.”

Brynn went over and started hauling the barrels onto the barge, and she studied the marks on them. Nicks by arrows and sharpened weapons, she saw.

“And why should I help you?”

“You shot at us!” Another dwarf, the surly one, accused.

Brynn shrugged, “You made the first move. Be glad I didn’t kill you.”

The surly one was about to explode, but Brynn saw from the corner of her eye, the old dwarf scolding him. She suppressed a chuckle as the surly one was calmed down.

“That doesn’t seem polite,” a new dwarf said, he was smaller than the rest and had no beard.

“I’m alone,” Brynn said, “And seeing a gang of strangers near my barge will keep me on the side of caution.”

“We are not robbers, but merchants from the Blue Mountains.  And we are in need of ride to Lake-Town,” the old dwarf said.

Brynn took in the little men- all but one had beards. Some had very large noses, including the old dwarf, and one had an ax embedded into his skull. There was another elderly fellow, but he was grayer in the beard and was fixing an ear horn. There was a very large one. And there was dark haired one with a grim face, three young ones, including the one she frightened, and one with large hairy bare feet. All of them looked miserable and had expressions she had seen on Dagur after he was arrested that one time.

“For merchants, you seem to have the honor in angering the Elvenking,” Brynn said and the dwarves became uneasy, “These barrels are from the Woodland Realm. The Master’s wealth comes from dealings with him. He will not jeopardize that.”

“Then can we be taken into town without detection?”

“You need a smuggler for that,” Brynn then said.

“And we’ll pay that smuggler twice the usual amount,” he said.

 _You are desperate,_ Brynn concluded and shook his hand. And she went on to think of the plan to get them in.

_ _ _

Brynn never had more difficult passengers in all her years on a boat. Still, professional courtesy kept her from snapping at them when the surly one wanted to throw her overboard. Or when the one she frightened ended up sick all over her deck. Or when any of their leader kept badgering her on how long it was taking. 

At least one turned out to be genuinely kind.

“Hello,” the littlest dwarf greeted a bit after they boarded, “So I’m gathering that it won’t be a long journey?”

“We’ll be there sometime in the afternoon Master Dwarf,” She replied.

“Oh, I’m not a dwarf,” he then said, “I’m a hobbit.”

“A hobbit?”

“Yes, you know, a Halfling from the west lands.”

“Ah, the little people of the Shire,” Brynn said.

“Yes, not many people have heard of it,” he said, “I am Bilbo Baggins, and you are…?”

Brynn smiled, “I am called Brynn, Master Baggins.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance,” the Halfling said and gave a short and warm bow of the head.

“Pleased to make yours,” Brynn nodded in reply.

The rest of the conversation was just as pleasant, even with Brynn keeping much to herself. The hobbit was a polite and kind fellow, much more amiable than surly one or the grim-faced one that demanded supplies and weapons. She did though tell the hobbit of her children.

“A boy and two girls? Must be a handful,” the hobbit joked.

“Only some of the time,” Brynn said.

“And their father?”

“A good man, to his last day,” Brynn said. She ignored the hobbit’s face dropped to pity.

“I am sorry, I didn’t realize-“

“It was a while ago,” Brynn said.

“Still,” The hobbit then looked around the barge, “Was this his work? Was he a bargeman?”

“Yes, and he taught me well.”

Brynn then remembered Dagur teaching her how to navigate around the tall rocks and stone ruins. And she demonstrated it as they came upon them. After she sailed the barge out of the ruins, the grim faced dwarf accused her of trying to drown them all.

“Now why would I do that Master Dwarf?” Brynn asked, “When I could’ve done at the bank and at no harm to me or mine?”

That shut them all up.

_ _ _

Brynn kept her plan to get them all safely into town to herself because she didn’t want them to thrown any wrenches into it. She just told them to just get into the barrels and keep quiet because she did not know that they would come upon the fishermen so soon and she needed them to just go with it.

And she did not smile when the mounds of fish were poured into barrels.

_ _ _

“Hello Missus Brynn,” greeted the toll man.

“Hello Percy,” Brynn greeted back.

“Anything to declare?”

“No,” Brynn said, and slipped the extra coin to his palms as she gave him her papers and fare.

“Everything seems to be in order,” Percy pocketed the extra coin, “Hope to see you on Market day, my wife has some weavings your girls will like.”

“I’ll be sure to come by.”

And she was almost out and then-

“Wait,” said a familiar and very unwelcome voice.

Brynn suppressed a frown as Alfrid showed his weasely face and took her papers.

“Interesting. I didn’t know you were license for fishing. And yet, here are all these fish.”

“Alfrid, the town is starving,” Brynn said.

“That is not our problem,” Alfrid retorted, “Upholding the law is.”

“And when people hear that food is being thrown overboard? I wonder if it be a big problem when a hungry mob breaks into the food stores.”

Alfrid seem to chew out his own pitiful mustache in anger. He shoved the papers back to Percy and she was let through. He muttered something about meddling women and harpies.

“The Master knows where you live!” Alfrid threatened.

“And he is welcome to tea,” Brynn said as sweetly as she could.

_ _ _

Brynn gave the fish to Dressler and his men, and got her passengers to the town with little incident. Until Bain ran up to her and told her of the Master’s spies once again coming to watch them.

Wonderful, everything gets harder. Brynn only hoped that the dwarves would not object to the alternative route to her home. She practically had to shove most of them under the streets, into the sewer pipes. Though, she reassured Mister Baggins that they only need to hold their breathe, and it would take three paces until reaching her own outhouse. 

Then she and Bain reached the house, and as usual, she greeted the spies and told them she is done for the day. She hugged the girls and gave Sigrid the fish that she kept for dinner and then told Bain to go to the outhouse. 

And she tried really hard not to laugh as Tilda asked if dwarves coming out of the toilet mean good luck.

_ _ _

In the end, Brynn felt a little sorry for the dwarves as they tramped into the parlor, cold and rather smelly. She got out Bain’s old clothes and passed then around, as her children gave them washing bowels and hot tea.

“They’re not the best fit but they’re clean,” she said. 

"They will do," said the elderly one, the one called Balin. He then accepted a bowl of fish stew from Sigrid, "Thank you my dear."

"You're welcome," Sigrid said. 

A moment later, the grim faced leader, who she heard was called Thorin, looked out the window and the wind was knocked out of him.

“Thorin, what’s wrong? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost,” the kind Halfling said.

“He has,” said the old dwarf, and then pointed to the apparently astonishing sight- the wind lance.

As the dwarves told the tale of Girion and his last stand against Smaug, and Brynn observed how the leader- Thorin- sounded as if he was there and how he could not forgive a man for failing to kill a dragon who had destroyed two cities.

Unfortunately, her annoyance and willingness to defend the long dead man rubbed off on her son. Bain revealed the loosen scale and how Girion just needed one more shot to slay the beast.

“It just a story boy,” Thorin, said.

 _And you might be an important character_ , Brynn thought.

_ _ _

It didn’t take long to realize who it was Brynn was hired by. The dwarf King of Erebor did not disguise his true self well. And fear gripped her. They will wake the dragon, and he come here. The town will be aflame.

But before she could even confirm it, her dwaven guests left her house and tried to steal from the armory. And she stayed silent as King Under Mountain bargained with the Master, who was actually out of his own home, and how the treasure would be shared with the town. How their reward for helping would have Laketown return to its former glory.

“And what of Smaug?” Brynn finally asked loudly, “How will he be dealt with? It has been foretold that you reclaim the mountain, but it also say of the town being destroyed.”

“We will kill that monster,” Thorin said.

“And if you can’t?” Brynn pressed.

The Master, ever the opportunist, said, “Madam, have faith. Please forgive her Lord Thorin, she is of Girion’s line. His shame has passed onto her.”

Brynn knew she was being defeated as the Master brought up her family unfinished work. And she decided to give up as the townspeople cheered as Thorin made his deal to reward all with gold.

“Perhaps they will defeat the dragon,” said Edda when she came later the next morning, gossiping all about the farewell procession for the dwarves.

“Have you ever notice that prophecies have this nasty habit of coming true?” Brynn said, “I have a feeling this will not be any different.”

“Then let’s leave and wait it out,” Edda said, “I’ll get Mother. We get the boats and go somewhere safe.”

“And we’ll leave everyone else to die.” Brynn said.

“So what will you do?”

“When its time, I’ll finish what was started,” Brynn promised.

_Be ready girl._

_ _ _

Later, someone knocked on her door and she was about to shoo them off, but it was hard to get rid of unwelcome guests when one of them faints dead on her doorstep.

“You were shot by an orc arrow, felt sick and weak this whole time and never bothered to tell anyone, even when you were collapsing?”

Brynn asked this to a pale young dwarf, the dark-haired Kili with the short beard, as he groaned on the table. With him was his brother, Fili was with him as well as the elderly one with the ear horn and the one with curled mustache.

“This is our birthright, I wasn’t going to miss it.” Kili argued and then he winced in pain.

“You’re an idiot,” Brynn said, “You’re all idiots.”

“Are you going to help us or not?” His brother fought back.

“I will see what we have,” Brynn said, “What sort of poison is it?”

“It’s from a Morgul bow,” the old one, Oin, explained, “We need athelas.”

“Athelas?” Brynn asked.

“It’s a bright green leafy plant. With little blue blossoms.”

“That sounds like kingsfoil,” Sigrid said as she pressed a cold rag to Kili’s forehead.

“Do you have it?” Oin said.

“All over, it’s a weed,” Brynn said, “We feed the pigs with it. There’s a pen down by the second bridge.”

“I’m on it!” said the other one, Bofur, and he ran out.

“Bain, go with him. Make sure he doesn’t get lost.”

“Yes Mum.”

_Return quickly._

_ _ _

The dragon Smaug had awoken, they could feel it by the shaking all around them. Brynn saw the fear in her girls’ eyes. And Fili said they should leave now, save themselves. But Brynn would not run. Not from this. She would not abandon everything.

Though, she almost reconsidered when orcs broke into her home and wanted to kill them all.

Brynn grabbed her knives to stabbed whatever was near, yelled at Sigrid to get under the table with Tilda and the dwarves fought as much as much as they could. She was terrified, the monsters were in her home and she was knocked down and even though she was able to kill the one orc that was about to kill her girls, another one was coming-

And he was killed by an arrow that was not hers.

Owner of the arrow was an elf, a guard it seemed, and she was killing the monsters. And then another elf, pale hair and male, came with a sword and bow. Brynn did not know them, or why they had come to her home but she did not care because they drove off the orc.

The pale-haired one went after the horde, but the lady guard stayed. She was stopped by Bofur, who had a bloody ax and a bunch of kingsfoil. Behind him was her boy, unharmed.

“Bain!” She grabbed her boy and dragged him to his sisters.

The lady guard nodded her reassurance to them and then marched over to table where Kili lain with his brother and friends. Brynn watched them and when they caught her eyes, she could only say the one thing that rang in her mind.

“Thank you.”

_ _ _

The night went on, but no one dies yet. Brynn and her children were exhausted but they could not sleep. They kept busy by caring for their guests, and forced hot broth down the recovering Kili. The lady guard, Tauriel, spoke softly with him. And explained how she came to Lake-town.

“We were hunting down the orc,” she related, “We saw that they were coming here.”

Her children blatantly gawked at Tauriel, since they never seen an elf before, not even when they joined Brynn on her work. Tilda made herself comfortable by asking question after question to the lady elf. And she was delighted when they were answered.

The rumblings from the mountain went on.

Finally, it stopped, but it replaced by screams and Brynn could see fire. The dragon had come.

“Madam,” Tauriel said, “we need to leave.”

Brynn then went to the spice rack and with one strong tug, she ripped it off.

“Get my children out of here,” Brynn said as she took up her quiver and bow.

“Mum!” her children cried.

“Lookout for Edda and Missus,” Brynn told her children, “Bain, take care of your sisters.”

And then she left.

_ _ _

Lake-town had the prophecy to warn them for more than a hundred years. One would think that when the dwarves would come, it would be a good time to evacuate and not come back until it was all done and over with. But no, instead the dragon was wreaking havoc and everyone was running this way and that way trying to escape.

 _As if I have anything to judge_ , Brynn rebuked herself, she had the whole night to at least get her family, her whole family out of the town. But she stayed. And she had to run as quickly as she could to the wind lance.

After running twists and turns over the planked streets, even climbing over the buildings and finally she was there, platform of the wind lance. She jumped to it and started to load the arrow.

“Now what do we have here?”

The voice was booming, like thunder of a storm about to sweep everything away. Brynn felt heat and then she looked up and saw a black scaly mass. Her vision then was able to take in the wings and the tail and the teeth from the hideous mouth and the yellow feral eyes.

Smaug was huge. And he was right there. Slithering over the destroyed Lake-town.

“A little human, ready to slay a dragon.”

 _Find the loosen scale_ , Brynn steadied the lance.

“You believe you will survive this?”

A terrible sound came out, it may have been a chuckle.

“You will not. You will burn. You will all burn.”

He lifted his body, and exposed his chest. And she saw what Girion’s mark. She had the black arrow secured at the wind lance. She remembered her father’s words.

 _Black arrow, you were saved last to end this arrogant sod_ , Brynn shot the arrow and she saw it go straight into the beast.

He writhed in pain and growled his dying grasps. He then took off, but Brynn knew he would die very soon.

She also knew that she was in trouble when the dying beast pushed the tower and it collapse.

_Bloody hell._

The water was freezing, but Brynn ignored it until she found a boat that wasn’t crushed or burned. When she finally found one, she pulled herself in and started to row along with the others, with the single minded quest to find her children.

As she left the destroyed town, she saw the dragon, now dead and his carcass strewn over near the harbor.

_We finally got you scaly bastard._

 


	3. To Dale and a new future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of Lake-town go to Dale.

Despite her worries, and the destruction of her home and the fact that she still couldn’t find her children, Brynn felt lighter. Freer. And she knew why.

It was done. It finally done. Girion’s work was finished. And she did it- her. The line of Girion’s mission was fulfilled by her. It felt great.

The feeling did not last long. In fact, it was very brief.

Brynn rowed her tiny boat to shore, finally making it at end of dawn. She was not alone, for many of her people were clawing out of the water and onto land. Everywhere was screaming and crying, men and women were being dragged out of the water by their families and hoped they were still alive while pieces of the town floated by.

Brynn anchored her boat, and then trudged more inland and searched for her children. Before she could fall from exhaustion, she spotted an odd sight of an elven person, and a group of shorter figures. And three of them were screeching for their mother throughout the crowd.

“I’m here!” She called back, “Girls! Bain!”

Her children saw her and raced as fast as they could. Tilda was there first, and threw herself to Brynn’s waist and squeezed tight. Soon, Sigrid and Bain grabbed on as well.

“We thought you were gone,” her eldest girl cried.

“I’m here,” Brynn said and hugged them.

“You did it then?” Bain asked, “You killed it?”

“Ay,” Brynn said, “Its dead.”

The elf Tauriel and the four dwarves then stumbled to her and her children.

“Thank you,” Brynn said to them, “For protecting them. For everything.”

Tauriel bowed her auburn head, the dwarves however-

“Your welcome,” Said Bofur, “It wasn’t easy. Your wee ones screamed bloody murder and all about to jumped out of the boat to find you.”

It earned him a smack from Fili and who then said, “You helped us. We could do no less.”

Their group then wandered around, and soon came to the center of the now homeless mass where was a relief in the form of women and men passing around furs and blankets, and campfires going on. She led her children to one of the lines to get the furs, and then she heard the brawling.

“ITS BECAUSE OF YOU OUR TOWN IS GONE!”

She turned and saw a mob of very angry people about to apart a pathetic man that was once the Master.

 _So he survived_ , she thought and then Colin the merchant threw mud at him. _Not for long though_.

“O why my people?” the Master bellowed, “Why do I get all the blame? Was I the one to go up the mountain? No. did I waken the dragon and earned his wrath? No. I, like you, had to run for my life as I watched my home burn.”

Well, she had to admire his ability to talk himself out of a mob killing, but she did not like where he was going. Where he was going to put all the blame to?

“My lady, perhaps you should ready your sword,” she said to Tauriel.

“Who was it took supplies from us? Who was it told us grand things and rich rewards if we went along? And then went up the mountain and risk all our lives? And from whom should we go to for recompense for our destroyed town? For our suffering?”

Brynn could see the crowd turning, and that they were aware that there were four dwarves in their midst.

_Damn you, you fat bastard._

“Do not shift the blame, Master,” she called out, “We were warn of this years ago. We were promised a share of treasure and we all chose to make a deal with the Thorin and his company, so why  fight them now?”

“You are protecting these dwarves?” The Master questioned.

“I owe them my life- they protected my children form an Orc horde and then led them to safety. These are not our enemies.”

“And what have you done wife of Dagur?” The Master said, “Other than seek their protection?”

“She slayed the dragon.”

The crowd parted and there Edda stood.

“I saw it,” She continued, “She went to the wind lance and struck the hell-beast down. She saved us all.”

The crowd looked astonished at Edda’s statement, looking at Brynn as if she was strange new being. She heard some comments, whispers, and she heard “Its true” and “I saw it!” many from men she knew, the archers and the fishermen she vaguely remembered passing as she ran to the wind lance. With every confirmation of her deed made the crowd view her differently. And she knew that they would listen to her, she no longer feared anything from them. Brynn decided it she needed to use this new - and perhaps short-lived- power.

“Now its not the time to blame the dwarves,” Brynn said, “We are alive, but we have nothing and winter will soon come.”

The crowd began to murmur, and she decided that was not the best opening, “We do have a promise-A promise of gold that may save us. And the one who made us this promise has been shown to his promises.”

Brynn saw some hope being lit up in her people eyes.

“Let us go to Dale, and to Thorin,” Brynn said, “And we can rebuild.”

Her people looked to her and then to each other. And as they were about to agree, Brynn remembered the Master.

So she said to him, “What say you, Master?”

The Master, his wits finally out of his complaining and brandy, agreed, “Let us go to Dale. But what of them?” and he pointed to the dwarves.

“I believe Thorin will be more willing to help if we keep his men in good health.”

And the people of the lost Lake-town gathered what they salvaged and made the long walk to the mountain’s base where Dale was. Brynn had her own troop close, her children by her side and the lady elf and the dwarves at the other. Close were Edda, and her family, and Missus being helped by Edda’s man Aren. Brynn was relieved and happy to see that her own were still here with her, but she knew that many did share the joy she had. She remembered the shore and people crying over the corpses that washed up.

_Just get to Dale, see what can be used to save us all._

_ _ _

Tauriel and Legolas left their group after an envoy from the Elvenking found them. Brynn knew that her family and the dwarves were venerable without the elves’ protection. So before her and people left, Brynn had one last chat with the Master before they hauled onto a wagon.

“You will not harm the dwarves in any way,” Brynn said.

“I see no point in telling me,” The Master said. And Brynn could believe that, he was after was just an old sick man who saw his scheming gone to waste and Alfrid was gone. But she wasn’t going to risk the safety of the half-men on the Master’s good heart.

“I’m telling you because I know you will grab the chance to have power again. I’m telling you because you had men watch me, but none of them came when those Orcs came. And we need them now to see if we can ally ourselves with Thorin,” Brynn said, “So if you put them in danger, I will slit your throat.”

And the Master nodded and rested in his wagon, a tired old man. Waiting until he can be needed again.

_ _ _

The long walk to the Mountain was just that- long. But they made it with no one lost.

Brynn was told of Dale, of its sprawling buildings and prosperity- a city on the base of the Mountain, beautiful and strong. Until the dragon that is, then it was turned into what Brynn saw before her.

Dale was a graveyard. While it still stood tall with its burnt stone structures and bare streets, half of it was crumbling and streets were all cracked and all covered in snow. There were ash mixed in the snow and it still smell of dragonfire. So it was an improvement from Lake-town.

They made camped in what looked like a once great hall due to its intact roof and walls. People made way for little groups and started to make a resting place. Brynn saw their meager supplies and little campfires, and she was worried.

“We won’t last the winter here,” she said to Edda after they handed out the last of the fish they managed to bring.

“No,” Edda replied, “We won’t last a week here.”

Before she could think of anything resembling a plan, Percy, now a watchman, called her over.

“It’s the elves. An army of them!” He said.

Brynn went outside and it was just as Percy said- The elves of Greenwood, with golden armor on and spears stood erect and filled the streets, surrounded her people. And then she saw one elf she had never met but she knew who he was.

The Elvenking Thranduil was indeed a king, dressed in silver armor and had twin long swords on him. He was a very tall person, but seemed to be a giant riding his very large elk.

“King Thranduil,” she bowed.

“And you would Brynn of Laketown, the slayer of Smaug,” he addressed her.

“My lord, we did not know you were come here,” she said. _What does he want?_

“It had come to my attention that you needed aid,” he said and by the wave of his hand, he summoned the aid.

A wagon, a very big wagon, filled with foodstuff, and ale, and clean water, and blankets and medicine and things needed to survive a winter, was all there. Her people almost attacked the wagon, helping each other hand over the precious gifts.

“We thank you for your kindness,” Brynn said to the Elvenking.

Elvenking responded with an effortless authority, “You need not thank me. I did not come on your behalf.”

 _So we are not being brought, but why are they here?_ Brynn wondered, but instead said, “I do not understand…”

“I have come to reclaim what is mine,” he said and then rode off to his men. Her people went inside with the gifts given to be used to feed, heal and keep warm.

The Elvenking got off his elk, and directed his men to make camp, and assured her and the others “We will not be here long. We make way to the mountain soon.”

Brynn had asked as she followed him, “You come for the treasure?”

“I have no need of dwarfish gold, “Thranduil said, “Only my family’s heirlooms that rest among it.”

“You are going to war for that?” Brynn said in an incredulous tone.

“I place great value on my family heirlooms,” the Elvenking said with some stony resistance, “And I do not take it kindly when they are being held hostage.” He then walked away, “I will make sure that you and your people will not be inconvenience by us.”

“Wait,” Brynn called to him, and he stopped and looked to her, “Our cause is the same. My people also have a claim on the treasure. Let me talk to Thorin. Strike a deal with him.”

“You believe you can do this?”

“Yes,” Brynn assured.

“Very well,” he said and then walked off to his generals.

Brynn was sure she had some leverage. Thorin’s nephews and his men were with her and had agreed to come. They marched to the Erebor, with Thranduil’s army on their back.

“Why are they here?” Kili complained, and scowled at the elf soldiers.

“Because the Elvenking seems to hold grudges even better than your uncle,” Brynn said, “Now shut up and think of what to say to him so we don’t go to war.”

Now Brynn had only known Thorin for a short time, which was enough for her to dislike the King Under the Mountain. He was stubborn, harsh, rather ungrateful, extremely unforgiven…but he had honor, he was sane. She had no idea what she encountered when meeting a dwarf that had Thorin’s face but nothing else. This dwarf was saying how she was in league with the elves, and how they shoot them all down before thieves steal his treasure.

“Thorin, a deal was struck,” Brynn said, coming close to begging, “You gave your word and we need you to uphold it.”

“You ransomed my word. At the cost of our freedom and our birthright,” Throin sneered, “I will not give you anything.”

“Uncle,” Fili said, “The people of Lake-town need our aid.”

“They have nothing,” Kili said.

“They have the elves,” Thorin said, “They can go and plot to steal our gold.”

 _He is mad,_ she thought, _he’s going to get everyone killed._

Throin barked at his nephews, Bofur and Oin to come to him and they could not disobey their king.

“Thorin,” Brynn said, “There are white gems of starlight, may I have those?”

“And what would you do with such a king’s treasure?”

“Convince the elves to not fight, have them in our gratitude,” Brynn explained, “And my people can give up our claim of the fifteenth share.”

“You have no claim. Tell your master elf that he can have the gems over my corpse,” Thorin said and then left. His men looked at her with regret on their faces. But they left all the same.

So she returned without any gold, a favor, or dwarf friends. She had failed.

And there to meet her was the Elvenking, “You were unsuccessful.”

“I was,” Brynn said. _I never failed before_.

“You tried,” he said and then rode away.

“So now we go to war,” Brynn said.

Brynn knew that it would happen. Richard and his men were scavenging the old armory and found old but still useful swords, warhammers, bows and spears. He joined the ranks of the men leading the battle. They wished Brynn to be there as well. And so she took her place at war table.

And then came the wizard called Gandalf and Mithrandir, an old man with a straggling grey beard and pointy hat and wrinkled robes. But he towered over most men and he held a staff that looked that it packed a powerful whack. And he came with warning of an Orc army and they could not waste time with Thorin. But the Elvenking was determine to have his battle and Brynn and her people were his allies.

“Is gold so important to you that you will pay it with Dwarf blood?” Gandalf chastised her when they left Thranduil’s tent.

“Maybe it won’t come to that. All we need to do is put Thorin out of commission. Then we deal with his men,” Brynn said, hoping that how it will be.

“The dwarves will never abandon their king.”

They all turned and saw Bilbo Baggins, and he said he had a way to end the battle before it would happen. He then showed that he had a stone, a big shiny stone, that glowed and seem to have every color in it but it was so clear. He had the Arkenstone, the king’s jewel and Thorin valued it above even his own life. And they had leverage over him.

“Do you believe that the halfling’s scheme will work?” Thranduil asked after everyone turned in for the night and she was just about to leave.

“He seems sure of it. If not, then we knock out Thorin and make a deal with his nephew,” She said.

“That talk is rather close to a pirate’s,” Thranduil commented, and she almost could see a smirk.

“Smuggler,” Brynn confessed, “But that occupation is no longer an option for me.”

“You are of the line of Girion,” Thranduil said, “How is it that you do the work of a bargeman and occasional smuggler?”

“We had no power in Lake-town and everyone like to blame Girion for not slaying Smaug in the first place. My own father was a bowman, but he had little money.”

“And yourself?”

“I married a poor bargeman who was an outsider. And he passed, I took up the job.”

“And the smuggling was to make ends meet I suppose,” the Elvenking said, “All the while you have gained the respect of your people.”

“Good thing I mostly smuggle fish and medicine,” Brynn said.

“And your town’s Master? I have not heard from him.”

“He is ill, he has goat and the cold had not helped,” Brynn said, “The medicine you gave will hopefully save his life.”

It was true. The Master took a private room, where he was bundled in furs and near the fire. He was given remedies for his goat and broth for his belly. He realized it would do him ill to complain, not that he had the strength to do so. Missus, with some of the other women, had said how he slept more fitful than a child with the cough. Alfrid, of course was dead and his other men, the ones who weren’t dead as well, decided to not complain. Or scheme. Or anything as long as the elves were here.

Brynn thanked the Elvenking for the drink and went back to Dale, and spent the rest of the night with her children.

The next day, the joined forces went up to up to Erebor. The elven soldiers stood and move as one, proud and formidable in their armor and spears. Among them were able-bodied men of Lake-town, taking great care not to show their fear. Brynn stood with Richard, Aghi and Alvar. She was entrusted with the Arkenstone to bargain with Thorin. The one last chance to keep everything from going to hell.

And then everything went to hell.

First Bilbo was almost thrown off the ledge by an enraged and betrayed Thorin. And then the dwarves were given salvation when the clan of the Iron Hills came to aid them. And then the Orcs came with wargs, and trolls, and goblins and were-worms. And then they all fought.

_I’m going to die because everyone wants that gold._

Brynn had never been in war. She had been bar fights, scuffles and stand offs with pirates and then took down a dragon. But not this. All around her was clashing metal, mud and screaming. There was blood soon. She saw men she had known since she was a child being cut down. She then went to Dale, to protect it. So she did not see Thorin coming out with his men, joining the fight against the Orcs and their leader Azog. She was too busy taking down a troll.

By the end of it, she lived. Her children lived. Missus, Sigrid and her family lived. But not Colin, or Master Rodel, or Fenir. Or many others.

And then she found out that Thorin himself died. And so did Fili and Kili.

Her people gathered at the wall of Dale, the side that still was strong, and the men blew the horns to honor the dead. Brynn held her children close, happy to have them here. Her children cried for Fili and Kili, their halfmen heroes. There were no flowers to pluck and give to them when it was time to bury them. So instead they bowed to their coffins. And Tilda gave her doll to Kili, telling him to take of her.

The Arkenstone was buried with Thorin. And Dain of the Iron Hills was crowned king.

And she was elected to be Dale’s first queen.

_ _ _

They set to work on rebuilding Dale as soon as they could. Everyone still called her “Brynn” but everyone also listen her, obeyed her, and expect her to deal with the dwarves and the Elvenking. She was then given grand gifts by the dwarves in addition to the first payment of the treasure. There was the Necklace of Girion, the sword of the first lord of Dale, and there was a necklace of white gems that shone like stars.

“Why give this to me?” Brynn asked.

“It was decided that you might want the Elvenking to be in favor of you,” said Balin, “We know how prickly he can be with his own allies. Tell him we return it with our good graces. Goodnight my lady.”

Brynn studied the gems, and was lost in awe of it, but mostly studied and tried to understand. Why these stones? Why go to war? They were beautiful, yes, and they belonged to him but-

She realized that she was playing with her wedding band that she wore around a chain from time to time. It was the finest thing she owned. That she would not part from.

She placed the necklace on cotton cloth and the she covered it. She then gave it to the Elvenking, and watched as the king’s stoicism fall to astonishment.

“The dwarves gave you these?” He finally asked.

“So I can act as a middleman,” Brynn said, “They say they return it with their good graces.”

“And I accept it with much gratitude,” he said as he lightly touched the necklace, as if it was so delicate.

And then Brynn just had to talk.

“The stones, they were your wife’s,” she said and prayed that she would offend the very tall Elvenking with the great skill with swords.

The Elvenking turned his gaze to her, “And how can you know that?”

“My husband’s been dead for over five years. I still have a ring by him,” Brynn said, “Heaven help the fool that tries to take it from me.”

The Elvenking nodded and then placed the necklace in a fine wooden box.

“Was it supposed to be a gift to her?” Brynn asked.

The Elvenking decided to continue the subject, “Yes, the gems were from her own family treasure. It was planned to  be given to her on the next Festival of Stars.”

“And there is nothing else of hers?”

“No,” he said, with a voice of regret and anger, “It was all destroyed.”

It was then quiet.

“So you went to war for a woman,” Brynn said.

“My wife is long dead, before Dale was even built,” he corrected.

“Still, it was for her. And maybe your pride,” she said, “I can’t decide though.”

“Of what?”

“That going to war for a woman is terribly romantic or frightening.”

Brynn then left the Elvenking and went back to work in Dale.

_ _ _

It took two years to get Dale livable again, and there was a simple beauty to its enduring stones. The dwarves offered their stone masons, craftsmen and builders when they weren’t fixing their own kingdom.  It would take three years for Lake-town to be rebuilt. It was built on higher ground, away from the ruins and the dragon’s corpse they long since covered in wood and dirt. The elves helped there.

During this time, the Master passed away quietly in his sleep. They buried him in Dale, marked his grave and it said that he was the last master of old Lake-town. A new Master was elected, a man named Stephan who so far shown to have wisdom. or at least not to be stupid with money. 

She did that out of obligation, she did not care about him. But she grieved when Missus went to sleep and never woke. Her guardian’s funeral was kept small. Ever pragmatic, Missus said that she only wished for her to be buried in Dale as well and that her belongings that were to be given to Edda and her grandchildren. Except for the tomes and the very fine dresses, those go to Brynn’s girls.

Brynn wondered how it can be that she can feel like an orphan again.

She later received a fine parchment with words she did not know on them, as well as a fine candle.

_It’s the custom for your family to light a candle for the dead. You have my condolences Queen Brynn._

_Thranduil of Greenwood_

_ _ _

When it was all finished, the people threw a coronation, inviting all their allies. The dwarves came and so did Thranduil and his people.

She was dressed in a simple dress of blue that was even finer than any garment she had ever worn before, and she had her hair in one single braid. The crown was a simple circlet of gold and little emeralds.

Bynn said a few words, vowing to care for her people, and she was crowned by Mister Raymond. The crowd cheered but she only saw her children- taller and older now. Bain was now a man, with a sword at his side and a bow on his back. Sigrid and Tilda grown to be beautiful young women, standing with their brother.  Bain was now part of the guard in Dale, and would sit with her at all the council meetings. Sigrid would also come to these long and tedious gathering but she would spend more time in the healing houses. And Tilda was more concerned to go and explored the mountains, leaving a notice when she was leaving and when she would return, just as her father did.

Brynn felt assured that her children would be alright. That they were finding their paths and walking in them.

As for herself, the crown was a gift from the Greenwood Elves, from him, and it was light as a feather. But she had an idea that it would be heavy at times. Like now, she wanted to eat and called for everyone to come into the great hall for the feast.

 _Tonight we celebrate_ , Brynn thought, and _tomorrow I will deal with the headache._  

_ _ _

The headache was substantial. Brynn was able to get over it, but she continued to work and make deals with the dwarves, newly relocated people of Lake-town, and other the settlements that popped up since Dale was reestablished. And the elves…

Tauriel stayed with them for a time, before she allowed back to the Greenwood. Legolas left after the battle, according Thranduil, he was among the Dunedin. For something.

Thranduil the Elvenking, come often, which was a miracle as she was told. Before, in her old life, Brynn never caught a glimpse of him. Dagur did once, at his arrest. He told of the proud and unfeeling elf king who questioned him and then let him go. From the beginning, her thoughts on the Elvenking were in aligned with Dagur’s. Thranduil had his own agendas, secrets and yet was honest with her.

Brynn was still thought of him as the proud king, but he was not unfeeling. He felt things deeply. Over the years, with their correspondence and her knowing him little by little, she realized that his heart could rule him. It did when he went to war against Thorin. And it did when he saw many of his people dead in the aftermath. Tauriel had said that he was about to leave but stayed when he heard that he son was not leaving until all of Azog’s forces were killed.

Over the years, he had become a formidable ally. Recently, her people were being hunted by the spiders coming into Greenwood and so they joined forces. He hunted many of the beasts down. Bain went along with the fighting men who joined the elves in the hunt. He came back with a new scar on his cheek but smiled. He was happy of the new bow and special arrows that was gift from Thranduil.

Thranduil first met her children properly after the Battle of the Five Armies. Bain, Sigrid and Tilda when they first met the Elvenking, were all in awe of him. And he gave a short bow, and greeted the children as lord and ladies of Dale. They in turn bowed to him.

“Your children are beautiful,” he then said to her.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Their lives will be different, have you gave any thought on how you adapt to it?”

“We went from living in Old Wharf in a tiny house to a ruin city. Not much difference.”

“You have been chosen to rule your people, and you chose it. Your children will follow the legacy you have set.” Thranduil said, “They will need training for this new hard life.”

“I have seen to their education, but if you’re offering aid-“

“If you should accept, please do not see it as you being in my debt. One day, you will be gone and your children will be the new rulers. I will like my allies to have the same intelligence if not the level of sense that you have displayed.”

“So its an investment?” Brynn said.

“It would be easier for me if my future had a more rounded education.”

“Then I accept, the children might enjoy it.”

They did for the most part. Learning the elven tongues, the letters, and the diplomatic ways were all hard, for her especially, and hard for her children. Still they stuck to it. Bain soon joined Richard and his company, and trained with them. Sigrid joined the healers, and Tilda visited Erebor, and then Greenwood and then further and further down the Long Lake to places Brynn had never seen.

During this time, she had visited Thranduil and he visited her.

_ _ _ 

“He likes you,” Edda said after Brynn put away the jeweled hilt sword that was Thranduil’s latest gift.

“And I like him,” Brynn said, “He is actually not bad to be around, provided you are willing to put up with his pretentiousness every so often.”

“You don’t fool me woman,” Edda said, “He desires you. And you him.”

“True,” Brynn admitted, “But we will see if it is a good idea.”

“Yes, a tall strapping man wishes to court the fair lady. It seems pretty straight forward to me.”

“Said man is an elf, a king and I’m a queen who is between him and King Dain from not killing each other,” Brynn said.

“So invite Dain to the wedding and have plenty of ale,” Edda said, “Really, you weren’t like this with Dagur and I know that was more complicated than this.”

“So you’re saying that I forget everything and just go forward?”

“Yes,” Edda said, “Look at this way, for all his centuries long grudges, I don’t think he’ll include you.”

“I will talk to him later.” Brynn said.

_ _ _

Brynn couldn’t help but think about her courtship with Dagur. They were young and in love, with him giving her kiss to reveal his love for her. And she returned in kind. They ran off to get married and were so happily with the time spared to them. They were to grow old together.

Thranduil was different. Of course he was. They started as tentative allies, with her earning his respect and then wining each other’s trust. And as time went on, dealing with everything and accepting his aid, they became friends. But like Dagur, she was not sure when this changed from friendship to what is now. Except there was no surprise kiss.

Instead there were intimate confidences given and small talk (yes, pleasantries with Thranduil) over the day to day work and their children. And gifts, even after Brynn said she had no need of them.

Finally Thranduil asked if she was willing to share whatever time she had on this earth with him. And she replied yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thranduil and Brynn are dating, not engaged.


End file.
